


Homecoming, part 1

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year stranded in the prehistoric past, Abby returns home and hopes to pick things up where they were left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming, part 1

“Abby?”

 

Connor's voice pulled her back from wherever her thoughts had taken her. Right now, she was feeling very confused and lost. A whole year away from the safety and comfort of a life that she'd finally felt content with.

 

“I'm... going to head back with Becker, if that's okay?”

 

“Of course. I should've realised...”

 

Abby saw the hurt in Connor's eyes. Even after everything she'd told him, she knew he still carried a hope that she'd fall for him. She gave him a hug and squeezed him tightly. It was going to be especially hard on him now. He had been her rock during their time stranded in a prehistoric past and she would always be grateful to him. Without him, she would never have survived a week there, let alone a whole year. They'd grown close of course, with only each other for company they'd spent many long hours talking.

 

She remembered vividly the night she'd told him everything about her relationship with Danny and Becker. It had started when they were discussing what might have happened to Danny after he'd followed Helen Cutter and somehow she let slip that she'd been sleeping with him.

 

“Danny and you?” Connor's eyes had widened and it seemed for a moment he almost didn't believe her. She explained how their first time had occurred and Connor pouted.

 

“You mean, if I'd come home to check on you that day instead of Danny...”

 

Abby shook her head. If it had been Connor that had walked in on her masturbating on the sofa, he'd have run a mile or hidden himself away in his room to deal with his own arousal alone until he was certain Abby had stopped. By the time he would've emerged, Abby would be dressed and past the moment of heightened arousal.

 

Once she'd started, the whole story flowed easily. Connor listened, not saying a word until she'd finished. Then he disappeared for several hours, saying he was going to try and get some fish for them to eat. Abby knew she'd said too much and that he was hurting, so tried not to mention any of it again but the topic came up occasionally. At one point, Connor wanted to know if she was missing them, and did she love either of them?

 

“It wasn't about love,” she said. “More a mutual respect and passion. And yes, I miss them. Our relationship is unique.”

 

She tried with Connor. One dark night when they'd huddled together, Abby had longed for the closeness and security she felt when she had sex and she had unfastened Connor's jeans and gave him a blow job. Connor had tried to give her what she craved, but his lack of experience and his nerves meant it was over within seconds. He was apologetic and Abby told him it didn't matter, but they never tried again. She dealt with her desires alone, with Danny or Becker's name spilling from her lips as she thrashed around.

 

She'd feared she wouldn't see either of them again, so when Becker was there when they came through the anomaly and held out his hand to help her and Connor to their feet, her heart leapt for joy. She had hoped Danny had made it home too, but after the chaos surrounding their return it was quickly obvious that he was still missing.

 

After being whisked away to a private apartment where she and Connor could shower, get clean clothes and eat their first proper meal, she had fallen asleep. Everyone had assumed she and Connor were together and hadn't thought of providing separate beds. They'd both been too tired to worry about it. Tonight would be different though.

 

Becker was waiting for her in the car park, leaning against his car. He opened the door for her without a word and then drove in silence. It was only when they were finally inside his apartment that he acknowledged her properly.

 

He pushed her against the wall, smothering her mouth in a heated kiss which she returned with an equal passion. His hands roughly explored her body, sending familiar tingles through her. They parted after several heated minutes, breathing hard.

 

“God, I missed this!” Becker breathed.

 

“Me too. Have you... has there been anyone else?”

 

Becker paused for a moment and nodded. “Nothing serious...” Abby raised her eyebrows. She didn't blame him, and they'd never once said their relationship was exclusive. Besides, she had had sex with Connor. “It doesn't matter who,” he continued. “He just happened to catch me on a weak moment when I was missing you and Danny.” The soldier blushed.

 

“And you? Did you and Connor...?”

 

“Once. But it was... Well, he's not you or Danny.”

 

“I did wonder if the three of you were all together sometimes. Part of me was jealous for a while, but mostly I was worried for your safety.”

 

Abby pulled Becker closer, grasping his erection through his trousers and making him groan softly. “There wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think about you and Danny,” she said. “I was concerned about Danny of course. The last I saw of him was when he chased after Helen, and I had no idea if he was alive or dead.”

 

“Stop talking! I don't want to think about Danny's fate for the moment. I thought I'd lost both of you...”

 

His mouth was on Abby's again, his rough, desperate hands tugging at the tight military issue top she'd been given to wear until she'd had chance to retrieve her own clothing from storage. Abby's own hands, equally as desperate, were unfastening his trousers and trying to pull out his hard cock.

 

“Bed!” Abby gasped and Becker nodded, lifting her over his shoulder and striding purposefully to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and was on her immediately, attempting to pull her top over her head. Abby wriggled and helped him, casting it aside as his mouth clamped onto one of her breasts to suckle and lick it. At the same time, he slid his trousers down over his hips, feeling Abby's hands tugging at them. It was a messy tangle of limbs, fumbling and awkwardness as the heat of a year's worth of lust began to wash over them.

 

Becker paused and took a deep breath. Looking down at Abby he removed the remainder of his clothing and then slid his hands to the waistband of Abby's trousers to begin to shug them down over her slender hips. She was breathing hard, whimpering at the slightest touch and her body trembling in anticipation of what was coming.

 

After more fumbling, Abby was finally naked too beneath him. She parted her legs and wrapped them around Becker's hips, guiding him into her as he'd done so many times before. She cried out as he entered her, stretching her and penetrating deep into her. She gripped tightly to his back and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Abby! I can't believe...” Becker swallowed and for the first time Abby gazed up into his eyes and saw that he was crying too.

 

Reaching her hand up to his cheek, she pulled him into a kiss. “Me either. It's been a year since we last did this. Now, just... god, Becker! I need you so much!”

 

“I never gave up hope, Abby.”

 

“I know... and neither did I. Stop talking, and just fuck me!”

 

Becker withdrew his cock slowly and then pushed in hard, letting out an almost pained sound from somewhere within his soul. He was not going to last long at this rate. Abby clung to him, her back arching in pleasure as he thrust in again. Their year apart seemed to fall away as they both hurtled towards a climax that left them both sobbing. Abby felt her insides pulse as her body shook, Becker's cum flooding her womb.

 

Abby fell asleep in Becker's arms, exhaustion finally getting the better of her after an emotional couple of days. Being home felt fantastic and knowing that she at least still had Becker was a relief. He had stroked her hair as she drifted to sleep and it felt right.

 

Abby woke with a start, disorientated and her heart pounding. It took a few moments for her to realise that she was in Becker's bed and that she had slept well into the morning. She'd become accustomed to rising with the sun during her time in the Cretaceous, and she'd never really been one for staying in bed before that anyway, so this felt particularly strange. She wondered if Becker had left her to sleep and gone to the ARC, but the sound of plates and things being clattered in the kitchen answered that question for her.

 

Pulling the duvet around her, she padded out of the bedroom in search of Becker. She'd never thought of him as being domestic before, but his flat was always immaculate and he clearly ate well so it made sense that he was. He was putting away some crockery as he took it out of the dishwasher and Abby watched him for a moment with a smile on her face.

 

“Sorry if I woke you,” he said apologetically. “I was going to let you sleep as long as you needed.”

 

“Aren't you going into work today?”

 

“I asked Lester for a personal day. He couldn't really say no since I've worked pretty much every day since you disappeared, including the weekends.”

 

“A day off? So what did you have planned?”

 

Becker smiled. “I just thought I'd see what happened.”

 

Abby moved towards him, circling her arm around his waist and pressing her naked body against him, attempting to wrap the duvet around him too. He placed the palm of his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, allowing the duvet to fall in a heap on the floor. Abby's breathing grew heavy as the kiss deepened and she tugged desperately at Becker's clothing, needing to have him naked too. Moments later, she found herself airborne, being lifted up onto the kitchen worktop. Becker's strong hands pulled her thighs apart and then his tongue was probing inside her. She cried out, grasping a handful of his hair as he licked her and ran his hands over her thighs and hips. She had missed this; a man who knew exactly what she needed and had the confidence to give it to her whilst taking the lead too. The sex last night had just scratched an itch and now she was ready to resume things where they'd left off.

 

“Take me to bed!” she breathed. He nodded and scooped her into his arms. Of course, they could have just fucked there and then in the kitchen, but Abby knew Becker's best work was in the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and tugged his cock several times, making it hard. Abby watched, her groin twisting and dancing in preparation for what he was going to give her. This was a well practised routine between them now, and when he reached into the drawers at the side of his bed, Abby's heart began to pound.

 

He threw various items onto the bed; two pairs of handcuffs, a blindfold, a large vibrator, a small wooden paddle the size of a table tennis bat and finally the all important bottle of lubrication gel. It seemed Becker wanted to use his entire arsenal on her.

 

“It's been far too long, eh?” he breathed, rolling her onto her stomach, taking her left wrist and clipping one of the bracelets from a set of handcuffs around it. He then lifted her arm above her head and wound the chain around one of the uprights on the headboard then clipped the other bracelet to the end post.

 

“It has,” Abby sighed back, offering him her right wrist. He repeated his actions using the second set of handcuffs and then moved back to admire his handiwork. Abby laid there, naked, with her arms above her head and spread wide, handcuffed to his bed. He tugged at her hair, making her lift her head and he smiled

 

“I like your hair long,” he growled. “Keep it like this, don't cut it short again.”

 

“Whatever you say,” she purred.

 

He sat on her back, his cock probing against the small of her back as he leaned forward to caress her shoulders. He then took the blindfold and fastened it around her head and then began to run his rough hands over her shoulders and back, rocking slightly so that his cock pressed into her body. Abby sighed, knowing it would be a little while yet before he'd sink it into her aching pussy and then into her arse as well, but the journey to that point would be fantastic too.

 

Then it began. “You've been a bad girl, Abby Maitland. You stayed away from me for a whole year.”

 

“I'm sorry, you should punish me.”  
  
“I intend to. Bad girls should always be punished so that they learn a lesson.” The palm of his hand connected firmly with her right buttock, making her cry out. He repeated several times, spanking her hard enough to make flesh turn pink. Abby squirmed, a rush of moisture between her legs made her gasp, and then Becker spanked the other cheek several times.

 

“Becker, yes! I was such a bad girl, keep punishing me!”

 

He alternated cheeks now, firm, hard slaps in rapid succession as he grunted and gasped. Abby cried out, memories of many previous sessions like this spinning in her head. When Becker paused for a moment, she tried to listen to what he was going to do next. The sting as the paddle hit her backside was intense and the stirring in her groin became a fire.

 

“Fuck me, Becker!” she sobbed.

 

“Have you been punished enough? I don't think so!” He smacked her again three more times with the paddle, then grasped the reddened cheeks with his hands before caressing her hips and moving them between her thighs to ease them apart. Abby felt his weight shift so that he was almost laid completed on top of her, and the tip of his cock probed at her pussy.

 

“Please! Put it in me!”

 

With a jerk of his hips, he entered her. As he sank in deeper, Abby pushed back. Her body responded, stretching and pulsing around the hard shaft until he his heavy balls prevented him gong any further. Abby shifted herself up onto her knees and they began to rock together, skin slapping against skin, the air filling with their gasps and groans and the soft creak of the bedsprings beneath them. It was a hard fuck, deep and heated. Becker grasped her hair again, pulling her head back so that he could lean in and kiss her. Their tongues wrestled and tangled with the other as their bodies crashed together again and again.

 

“Becker! Becker!” Abby sobbed. Her head was spinning and her body was overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure. He continued pounding into her for several more long moments until he let out a familiar groan and Abby prepared herself. The heat of his release hit her and her body jerked in response as his cum flooded into her.

 

“Abby! Fuck!” Becker gave another couple of thrusts and released again, sobbing Abby's name as he stilled himself inside her and felt her internal muscles rippling around his shaft as if milking it for more of his life giving semen. They collapsed in a gasping heap on the bed with Becker's cock still inside her, Abby's womb pulsing as it drank in everything he was giving her.

 

After a few moments, Becker eased himself out, kissing Abby's shoulders tenderly. His hands glided over her body to her arse cheeks, still red from the spanking he'd given her. “I think you've been punished enough,” he whispered, “Let me do something about this soreness.”  
  
Abby knew exactly what was coming. The cold gel made her suck her breath in as it hit her tender flesh and Becker was spreading it over her cheeks and into the crease between them. Still blindfolded, Abby's other senses were heightened and the sensation of his fingertips on the sore skin was intense. Then he pushed a finger into the hole and began to work it, opening her up in readiness for his cock.

 

Abby pulled against the handcuffs binding her wrists to the bed. She wanted to touch him, guide his hands to where she wanted them, and her frustration at not being able to amused Becker. With a laugh, he slid down her body and pulled her arse cheeks apart to expose the hole and probed his tongue into it, licking around it and down to her clit. Her hips rolled as another orgasm began to build. She whimpered when he stopped and held her breath, expecting to feel the tip of his cock there, but then she heard the buzzing sound of the vibrator.

 

“Remember this, Abby?” Becker said. In the early days of their relationship, Becker has used the vibrator on her as he gradually introduced her to some of his kinkier activities. He knew it had been a while since she'd had anal sex and just going straight in with his cock would not be as pleasurable for her as he wanted it to be. The vibrator was larger than his fingers but smaller than his cock and would be a gentler in-between stage. He slowly inserted it into her backside, rolling it and easing it in and out, opening up the tight passageway in readiness. Abby gasped as the sensation of the vibrator moving inside her made her groin twist and dance. Then without warning, Becker switched it on.

 

“Fuck!” Abby cried out. Her whole body shook beneath Becker's strong hold, and she pulled harder against the handcuffs, desperate for less restrictions to her movement, but he would not give in.

 

Finally, after several long minutes, he withdrew the vibrator and guided Abby up onto her knees again. With his hands on her hips, he eased his cock into the hole and then began to fuck her with hard, steady strokes. “Abby! Abby!” he panted, his hands moving over her body and gripping her shoulders for leverage. His cock exploded, flooding her arse with his cum as they both gasped and cried out.

 

As he withdrew his softened cock and Abby collapsed exhausted onto the bed, Becker removed her blindfold. She blinked and turned to face him and he pulled her into a heated kiss, a tangle of tongues that spoke more than words could ever say. When he broke it off, he reached for the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them, gently rubbing Abby's wrists as he released them. Finally free from her restraints, she rolled over and pulled Becker into a heated kiss, finally able to wrap her arms around him.

 

“Was that worth waiting a year for?” she whispered, snuggling against Becker's chest and allowing herself to be enveloped by his embrace. This was another part of their well practised routine. After a hard session that involved spanking or bandage, Becker always ensured that she was okay afterwards, holding her tightly and tenderly stroking her hair.

 

“Mmm,” he murmured, running his fingers through her long and still slightly tangled hair and kissing the top of her head. “We still have a lot of catching up to do, but this will do for a start.”

 

They lay in each other's arms for a while, each not quite believing that they were together again after so long a time apart. Then Abby asked a question that had been in the back of her mind. “That guy you slept with? Who was he?”

 

“I told you, it wasn't anything... just a couple of times during a bad period.”

 

“I didn't think you slept with men, other than Danny as part of our threesomes.”

 

Becker sighed. “It was after Sarah died. I'd lost the only other friend I had and I hit an all time low. I needed something and he was there, offering a shoulder to lean on. If I'd slept with another woman, it would have felt like cheating on you. It didn't feel like cheating on Danny since he comes as part of the package with you...”  
  


Abby stroked Becker's face and saw a sadness there for a brief moment. If things had been hard for her and Connor, then it must have been hell for Becker. Left behind and not knowing what had happened to them, blaming himself for the situation, and then feeling responsible for Sarah's death too. She was also taken aback that he'd thought of it as cheating on her since there'd never been any kind of agreement between them that they couldn't sleep with other people.

 

“If he was there and knew about Sarah... was it someone at the ARC? One your soldiers?” Abby knew as she asked the question that it would not be one his own men. He prided himself on running a slick operation and if he slept with someone he was supposed to be in command of, it would jeopardise that. But who else would offer him a shoulder to lean on?

  
  
“Matt.”

 

“Matt? The new guy?” Abby's eyes widened but it did make sense. She could see why the two would work well, both as colleagues and as sexual partners. “Interesting choice.”

 

“Like I said, he was there and it wasn't anything more than a need for some comfort.”

 

“Pity.”

  
  
Becker sat up and gazed down into Abby's eyes. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I've never been with an Irishman before. Do you think he'd be interested in joining us?”

 

It was Becker's turn to have wide eyes. His experience with Matt had not been unpleasant, but could he share Abby with him? Was Matt even interested in women? There would be only one way to find out. “I'll ask. No guarantees.”

 

“Make sure that you do!” Abby said, reaching up to touch Becker's face and guiding him back down into a sleepy embrace before they both allowed their exhaustion to overwhelm them and fall asleep.

 

 


End file.
